


На живца

by Kartona



Series: От врагов к большему [1]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Интуиция никогда не была сильной стороной Широ. Он всегда делал и лишь затем думал.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Alan Sylvasta
Series: От врагов к большему [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002351
Kudos: 2





	На живца

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

Мэр города как-то сказала, что они ещё нескоро услышат об Алане Сильваста. Не первая и не последняя её ошибка, впрочем, простительная. Кто в здравом уме смог бы предсказать, что всего через пару месяцев после устроенного в городе разгрома Алан Сильваста вернётся в него как потенциальный житель? Наглости ему было не занимать. К тому же просьба была отправлена неофициально, а личным письмом Широ.

Ещё только учуяв от конверта человеческий запах, Широ знал — ничем хорошим он его не порадует. Он тут же бросился в назначенное место, даже не взглянув на время.

Почту доставили ранним утром. За шесть часов ожидания он успел подумать о многом. В том числе и о том, что на скомканной бумажке красивым подчерком утверждалось, что он не дочитает до конца, а поэтому: «… с нетерпением жду нашей встречи». Вскоре вдалеке показалась лодка. Острые глаза Широ тут же выделили в мешанине синего и белого золотистый. Реагируя на него, будто бык на тряпку, он выкинул из головы всё, что помешало бы изгнанию угрозы из города.

Достигнув берега, лодка пришвартовалась. Её хозяйка нервно поприветствовала Широ, но тот даже не заметил её присутствия и, оскалившись, утробно зарычал. Заискрившись, светлая шерсть встала дыбом. Мужчина, на которого была обращена его ненависть, спокойно сошёл на берег. Лодка тут же отчалила, оставляя их наедине.

Оглянувшись, будто впервые видя пристань, Алан заложил руки за спину и заговорил первым.

— Этот город ничуть не изменился, всё так же несёт полукровками.

— Тогда зачем ты вернулся, щенок?

Мужчина прищурился.

— Однако, манер тебе всё так же не достаёт. Пожалуй, мне стоило прибыть вечером. Ожидание тебя ничуть не остудило.

— Сильваста, — прорычал Широ.

Лицо Алана приняло насмешливое выражение.

— Нет-нет. Зови меня Алан. В конце концов от меня отказалась моя семья.

— И ты решил, что тебя примут здесь?! Не смеши меня! Убирайся к своим людишкам!

— А как же твой долг по защите всех людозверей? Это всего лишь красивые слова? Разве не ты сохранил мне жизнь? Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, что это означает.

Белый волк замолк. Округлив глаза, Алан прыснул.

— Ты действительно не подумал об этом? Какая нелепость! Тысяча лет определённо ничему тебя не научила.

— Заткнись!

— Отрицание своих ошибок и нежелание брать ответственность. Совсем не то, чего ожидаешь от защитника всех людозверей достопочтимого серебряного волка.

— Алан!

Закончив насмешливую речь, тот сделал шаг вперёд и упёрся лбом в лоб волчьей морды. Широ, с готовностью выдержав его напор, надавил в ответ.

— Раз настаиваешь, я не прочь ещё раз разнести этот город. Сначала повеселимся, а затем поговорим.

Будь он прежним, Широ никогда бы не остался безучастен к такой провокации. Всплывший в голове образ Мичиру сдержал разрушительный порыв. Он изменился благодаря ей. Город изменился, и он, как его защитник, должен был идти с ним в ногу.

Фыркнув, Широ отскочил назад. Принял человеческий вид и, сунув руки в карманы плаща, недовольно процедил:

— Говори.

— Здесь?

— Здесь, — кивнул Широ. — Дальше я тебя не пущу.

— Может быть, передумаешь? Нас уже ждёт машина.

Широ сузил глаза.

— Твои любимые людозвери ничем не отличаются от людей и так же покупаются за деньги.

◉•◉•◉

Небольшой уютный коттедж в пригороде Широ удивил. От кичившегося деньгами и своим статусом Алана ожидалось что-то более экстравагантное.

— Нужно ассимилироваться, — пояснил тот, когда Широ задержался на мощёной дорожке перед домом.

Когда они вошли, Широ сразу перешёл к делу.

— Зачем тебе моё разрешение, если ты уже поселился в городе?

Рассматривая интерьер, выбранный предыдущими хозяевами дома, Алан бросил в сторону:

— Это был лишь повод. Как я уже сказал, меня изгнали. И это не даёт мне права идти против принципов нашей семьи.

— Хватит ходить вокруг да около.

На картине над диваном были изображены ничем не примечательные фрукты. Алан смотрел на неё лишь затем, чтобы позлить Широ, обделённого его вниманием. Улыбнувшись, он обернулся.

— И всё-таки какой же ты идиот. Я уже рассказал о своих намерениях.

Мгновение, и он оказался прижат к стене. Сомкнувшаяся на горле рука несколько затруднила дыхание. Соскочившая со стены картина ударила по голове и с грохотом упала на пол. Временное неудобство, которое можно перетерпеть ради достигнутой цели. Положив руки на чужое лицо, обратившееся звериным, Алан крепко стиснул пальцы.

— Попался.

Широ дёрнулся назад. Алан шагнул следом и, перекинув его через спинку дивана, уронил спиной на пол. Тут же оседлав бёдра, он громко засмеялся, когда Широ подался всем телом вверх, пытаясь его скинуть, — им обоим было прекрасно известно, что в этом обличье физическое превосходство было на стороне Алана. Всё ещё держась за щёки, он провёл руками ниже и, остановив на кадыке, сунул пальцы под стискивающий его ошейник. Схватив его запястья, Широ предупреждающе зарычал.

— Послушай, Огами, мы оба знаем, чего я хочу.

— От тебя несёт человеком!

Приподняв брови, Алан хмыкнул. Его голова вспыхнула золотым светом, и на макушке появилась пара остроконечных ушей. Нос Широ забил чужой тяжёлый запах. Алан не был самкой, однако он был таким же бессмертным волком, более того чистокровным, заставляя невольно благоговеть перед его величием. Не контролируя себя, Широ глубоко вдохнул. Нет, «благоговение» было словом неподходящим. Захватившее его сознание намерение можно было охарактеризовать лишь как ненависть и влечение.

Разжав руки, Широ уронил их на пол. Ощутив, как чужой зад медленно потёрся о бёдра, взбрыкнулся, пытаясь вжаться вверх сильнее. Алан склонился над его лицом.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, Огами. Все эти годы мы жили, ожидая, когда появится кто-то, способный стать нам равным. И дождались. В честь этого знаменательного события сегодня я позволю тебе овладеть мной.

Широ резко подался вверх, укусом целуя напропалую. Запоздало вернув голове человеческий облик, лизнул прокушенную насквозь губу и взревел, попробовав чужую кровь. Чужие клыки впились в его рот, мешая кровь. Стукнувшись зубами, они вцепились друг в друга когтями. Привычный к боли Широ даже не поморщился, а Алан застонал и, дрожа в его руках, уронил голову на грудь. Нанесённые раны затянулись на глазах. Широ лизнул их большим шершавым языком, смывая кровь, не осознавая, что вновь потерял контроль над формой.

Поморщившись, Алан потянулся вверх, заставляя его последовать за собой. Не расстёгивая, а когтями отрывая пуговицы разодранной рубашки под спавшим с плеч превращённым в лоскуты пиджаком, он ёжился от щекотливых прикосновений языка, тут же метившего оголявшуюся кожу слюной. Лизнув его за ухом, Широ не без усилий вынудил зубы уменьшиться в размере и аккуратно обвёл губами человеческое ухо. Звериные уши на макушке слегка опустились, выдав, что Алану более, чем понравилось.

— То, что сейчас происходит, — ничего не значит, — решил уточнить Широ.

Алан обнял его за плечи, уткнувшись в шею, и зубами вцепился в звериное ухо. Широ болезненно дёрнулся.

— Попробуй это повторить, когда закончим.

◉•◉•◉ 

Интуиция никогда не была его сильной стороной. Как и социальные навыки, подразумевающие общение в обычной обстановке с обычными людьми. В их ситуации обычным можно было назвать лишь Алана.

Переспав с кем-то, Широ впервые остался на ночь. Зашкаливающая неловкость всё тянулась и тянулась, а Алан как ни в чём не бывало сначала накормил его ужином, в процессе которого трещал о свои планах на Широ, — обучение контроля силы и формы, а затем ушёл в душ. Следовало бы сделать наоборот. Широ понял, почему Алан поступил так лишь сейчас, — оставь он его одного сразу после секса, и Широ без раздумий сбежал бы. Теперь не хотелось.

Они были врагами. Алан был эгоистичным ублюдком, действия которого повлекли многие и многие смерти. С другой стороны, он многие годы поддерживал этот город. У Широ, чьи руки так же были по локоть в крови, не было права его судить. Они отличались, но Алан уже доказал ему, что готов «сотрудничать».

Звук воды прекратился. Всё это время играясь с ошейником, Широ опустил руки между ног и, согнувшись и спрятав за ними лицо, глубоко вздохнул.

Мичиру научила его, что никогда не поздно было меняться. Вряд ли она думала, что это повлечёт начало чего-то серьёзного с их врагом.

Открылась дверь, и появился Алан в пушистом халате. На его мокрой голове покачивалась пара звериных ушей. Удовлетворённое либидо Широ неожиданно вновь дало о себе знать.

— Душ свободен.

Ощутив, как покраснела даже шея, Широ распушил свой мех. Делая вид, что совершенно спокоен, встал и прошёл мимо. Алан будто бы невзначай перехватил его за руку и так же легко, словно мягкую игрушку, кинул обратно на кровать. Запрыгнув сверху, растянул губы в сладострастной животной усмешке. Широ оскалился в ответ, пуская когти ему в спину.

Не стоило так начинать какие-либо отношения, однако они уже начались, и как развивать их дальше, Широ задумываться не стал. Меняться было нужно, чтобы не отставать от города. Чтобы оставаться самим собой следовало и поддаваться внезапным порывам.

◉•◉•◉

— От тебя странно пахнет, — с порога заявила ему Мичиру.

Он только успел снять с плеч то, что когда-то было его плащом, как любопытная тануки тут же принялась выспрашивать, где он пропадал целые сутки. Будь она не человеком, объяснять бы не пришлось — зверолюди, встреченные им на улице, шарахались от него кто куда.

Молча пройдя в кабинет, он не без удовольствия опустился на стул за столом и, поставив перед собой руки, водрузил на него подбородок. Девушка устроилась на небольшом диванчике, стоявшем к нему боком. Если бы он не рассказал сейчас, Мичиру стала бы расспрашивать знакомых, а это ни к чему хорошему бы не привело, тем более мэр узнала бы обо всём раньше, чем могла. Ей стоило получить эту информацию настолько поздно, насколько возможно.

— Мичиру, как человек, ты должна знать, зачем люди занимаются сексом.

Даже в звериной форме румянец на её лице проступил сквозь мех.

— А это ещё тут причём?!

— Зверолюди, кроме продолжения рода и получения удовольствия, используют его, чтобы показать своё доминирование.

Закрыв лицо руками, Мичиру посмотрела на него сквозь пальцы.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь.

— Ты сама спросила, где я был и чем пахну! — стукнул он по столу кулаком.

— А-а-а… — мысль медленно отложилась в её голове, а затем она выпалила: — Так ты решил остепениться?

— Нет.

— Тогда… ради удовольствия? — последнее слово она произнесла почти шёпотом.

— Нет.

Тануки склонила голову в сторону.

— А что там было ещё?

Широ тяжело вздохнул.

— Уточнишь потом у мэра. Всё-таки это не моё — объяснять.

— Полностью с тобой согласна.

Они замолчали.

— А… Знаешь, мне этот запах показался знакомым.

— Алан Сильваста.

— Э?.. Ээээээээ?!

— Не говори мэру.

◉•◉•◉

Спустя несколько недель в социальной службе появился новый работник. 


End file.
